Toy Mistery
by gaemgyuminn
Summary: Karna Terhasut Oleh Bujukan Teman TemanNya akhirnya sungmin melakukan permainan mistis yang menyebabkan ia terlibat dengan perjanjian darah dengan iblis di sekolahnya, bagaimana caranya sungmin membebaskan dirinya?atau malah dia tidak bisa membebaskan dirinya?


**Summary: seorang pemuda menyerahkan dirinya ke pada iblis melalui perjanjian darah tetapi ada banyak yang menghalanginya**

**Author: gaemgyuminn**

**Warning:GS,TYPO(SS),GASUKA KYUMIN GAUSAH BACA THANKYU**

"sungmin-ah cepat turun kebawah dan bawa semua pakaian yang kau butuhkan nanti, sebentar lagi appa akan mengantar mu ke sekolah sekaligus asrama barumu!" kata pria separuh baya bernama kangin appa sungmin

"ne appa aku akan kebawah!barang bawaan ku sangat banyak sabarlah sedikit!" teriak yeoja bernama sungmin sambil tergopoh gopoh membawa barang bawaan nya

"mwo? ini semua barang barang mu sungmin? Kenapa banyak sekali? Ada apasaja?" Tanya kangin horror sambil meliat barang barang sungmin bawa

"yeh? Appa kira aku di sana selama satu dua hari eoh?aku hanya membawa pakaian, dan semua benda pink di kamar ku appa" kata sungmin

"semua?" Tanya kangin dengan tampang siok

"ne appa, aku tak bisa tidur jika tak melihat semua barang barang ku ini" jawab sungmin polos

"haah,yasudahlah ayo kita berangkat" kata kangin sambil menghela napas

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Halo nama ku Lee sungmin, aku adalah anak tunggal dari Lee kangin dan Lee Jung Soo yang lebih sering di sebut leeteuk, lee kangin appa ku adalah seorang pengusaha yang sangat kaya, dan jika kalian bertanya tentang eomma ku,leeteuk eomma ku dia adalah seorang koki restaurant di turki makanya sekarang dia tidak bersama ku dan appa, walau aku terlahir di keluarga yang berada, tidak semua barang yang ku mau bisa langsung ku minta kepada orang tua profile tentang keluarga ku, hari ini aku akan tinggal di asrama sekaligus sekolah baru ku kalau tidak salah namanya joyer internasional school

Sungmin POV END

"sungmin-ah kita sudah sampai, ayo appa antar ke kepala sekolah" kata kangin mengantar sungmin ke sekolah

"ruang kepala sekolah joyer internasional school" baca ku mengeja kalimat yang berada di atas pintu itu lalu dengan sopan masuk bersama appa

"permisi,apa benar ini yesung-sshi kepala sekolah di sini" Tanya kangin

"ne,apa anda kangin-sshi yang mendaftarkan murid bernama sungmin-sshi untuk tinggal dan bersekolah di sini?" Tanya kepala sekolah itu sambil memincingkan matanya yang sipit itu

"ne" kata kangin singkat

"oh, okey kangin-sshi sungmin-sshi bisa langsung menempati asramanya mulai hari ini, ini kunci asramanya" kata yesung sambil menyerahkan sungmin kunci bernomor 13

"gamshamida seongsenim" kata sungmin lalu mengambil kunci itu dan membungkuk hormat meninggalkan ruangan yesung

"nde cheonmaneyo sungmin-sshi" kata yesung

"yesung hyung-ah apa kita harus berpura pura tidak kenal di depan sungmin?" Tanya kangin

"nde, biar gimana pun juga sekolah ini sangat berbahaya, dan aku tak mau melibatkan mu jika sungmin sampai tau apa yang akan dy hadapi nanti" kata yesung member tau kangin

"huff baiklah"

-BLOOD PROMISE -

Sungmin POV

Dimana sih kamar nomor 13 itu?mengapa asrama ini gelap sekali? Katanya internasional school tapi beli lampu aja kagak mampu -_- mana sepi lagi hmm 10,11,12 nah ini dia kamar nomor 13 itu, setelah aku memutar kunci dan knopnya pintu nomor 13 ini pun terbuka, lalu aku menyalakan tombol lampu yang kebetulan ada di sebelah pintu masuk. "hmm takburuk' gumam ku aku meliat 2 single bed 2 meja belajar 2 lemari 1 kamar mandi mini bar serta dapur

Sungmin POV END

Sungmin pun bergegas untuk membereskan semua barang barang yang berada di dalem 2 koper besar yang di bawanya dari rumah tadi

"huaaha, capek sekali ya ternyata barang barang ku banya juga tetapi kira kira siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekamar ku?'' gumam sungmin sambil tiduran dan memandang langit langit kamarnya tiba tiba ia mendengar suara knop pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakan seseorang memakai jubah hitam dari kepala sampai kaki

"SIAPA KAU?!" teriak sungmin gusar lalu berdiri dan menunjuk orang itu

"mian, jika saya menakuti kamu, naneun Lee hyukjae imnida kau bisa memanggil ku eunhyuk dan aku adalah pemilik kamar ini" kata yeoja itu lalu membuka jubahnya dan tersenyum kepada sungmin

"eh?mian aku udah teriak teriak hehe. Abis kau sram sekali menggunakan juba panjang yang berwarna hitam itu naneun lee sungmin imnida kau bisa memanggil ku sungmin" kata sungmin

"hahaha jadi karna jubah ini kau teriak? Ini adalah sragam sekolah, ntar juga kau akan memakai jubah ini saat bersekolah" kata yeoja itu lagi sambil menunjukan gummy smilenya

"mwo?aku?pakai baju seperti itu?eunhyuk-sshi apa tak ada jubah yang berwarna pink?"keluh sungmin

"warna pink?hahaha sungmin ah ini sekolah sihir mana ada yang berwarna pink, dan kau tedak perlu memakai embel embel sshi saat memanggil ku itu sangat formal di telinga ku" kata eunhyuk lagi

"eum" gumam sungmin sambil menganggut unyu

"tapi jika kau bersekolah di sini,berhati hatilah bisa jadi besok kau yang menjadi korban NYA" kata eunhyuk

"siapa?" kta sungmin

"entah kau akan tau sungmin-ah, mending ksu tidur kurasa bsk pagi seragam dan tongkat mu sudah dating" kata eunhyuk lalu tidur di kasurnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Hi readers owe author baru, jadi maap jika ceritanya aneh plus ga seru chap 1 emang sengaja di buat pendek tapi chap 2nya di jamin lebih panjang kkk, owe juga lagi ikut lomba ff jadi mohon parsitipasi reviewnya. Gomawo hehe


End file.
